


从良 06

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 06

6-1

 

周深前两天和阿云嘎说要去唱歌，那会儿阿云嘎正睡的昏沉沉的和他说，你去吧我找人捧你。周深对他嗤之以鼻说我要你捧？于是把阿云嘎舔醒之后又做了个酣畅。

不过周深真的去唱歌了，虽然只是去酒吧兼职驻唱。

周家的小太子爷一天到晚闲的要命，左看看右看看没一个他想做的行当，实体经济太古板没什么意思，而且他也不想和阿云嘎一起工作，都说了他身上活气儿太重，呛嗓子。虽然周深也不知道那样一个刀尖上滚过来的人为什么还有那么重的人气儿，思来想去果然是阳气过剩，在床上时就能窥的一斑。

他硕士读的商科，但是现下又觉得费脑子不想做。

周深每天无聊的在床上打滚，那天他对着镜子看了老半天，摸摸自己的脸，虽然是二十五岁的年纪但看起来仍像十八出头的样子。于是他找了副黑框眼镜，套着学生衫跑酒吧去装清纯了。

阿云嘎知道了也没说什么，本来是想说注意安全，但是鉴于周深捏碎过别人的踝骨的历史他觉得注意安全说出来没什么意义，只好告诉他记得带套。

阿云嘎用后脚跟想都知道周深去酒吧耍纯情是要做什么。

 

周深认识王晰，但他不知道这是王晰的酒吧，也不能怪他，四九城里数得上名的夜场，有四成半都是王晰的，那些数不上名的就更不用提。

他哪知道随便在这四环上的清吧就能碰见阿云嘎的老熟人。

周深是超爱演的，出来唱歌总是故意夹着嗓子，透出一股青涩的味儿，他最喜欢捧着麦架站在小台子上，一圈一圈环视下方，看看有没有可口的肉料。

然而就在他在这个酒吧的第三个晚上，他看见了王晰，准确的说他看见了一个有意思的男人。王晰当时坐在长吧台的头，离他很远，周深八点准时开唱，他刚上台就看见王晰抬屁股要离开的动作，周深心下不悦，还没有在他开嗓前就要走人的呢，于是他第一句有些抢拍，不过哪怕是抢拍了，只要他的声线一出，没有人不会静止，没有人不会望向他。

 

果然王晰停下了离开的步伐又坐了回去，并在意料之内的望向他。在台下的黑暗里，王晰身边正巧落了嫣红的光斑，挂在他的眉上，他的指穿过浮空的斑斓，落在他的唇上。

周深在唱完歌之后被叫到王晰面前才认出来这是王晰，周深在唱的时候他就知道那个坐在吧台的男人会约他，因为他们的眼神在遥远的虚空相撞了，不过周深没想到他得到的邀请居然是一束洋牡丹，花语还是受欢迎，这样搭讪的方式老套的令人怨念。

他捧着花去和那个男人说谢谢，在拉近的距离间，他回忆起这张有些熟悉的脸。

 

周深在老宅子里远远望见过他，也在阿云嘎的老照片里见过他，但是他们并没有说过话。

周深是周家嫡亲的孙儿，从小被保护的很好，但凡有关他的信息，一星半点都透不出去，哪怕是阿云嘎最好的朋友，也不知道周深是谁，谁是周深。

显而易见王晰确实不知道周深是谁，因为在他与周深见面的那一刻，王晰就叫周深的名字，并故意流露出些许赞赏和渴望。周深就知道，他有趣的日子要开始了。

 

周深捧着那束他一点都不喜欢的洋牡丹，把脸半埋在花束里，他的神情有些闪躲又有些张皇，很小声的和王晰说

“谢谢您的花。”用那种紧涩的少年音。

清吧也是酒吧，不咬着耳朵说话就是个聋子，王晰伸出手去把周深面前的花拨开一点，把沉厚的低吟抹开在周深的耳边，问他

“喜欢吗？”

周深把头偏过去，躲开耳旁湿热的呼吸，他点点头，溢出一声轻轻的

“喜欢。”

 

王晰只觉得心有点儿酥，他离周深有些近，可以一瞬间窥破他被胆怯包着的欲望，那漾着粉的耳尖儿，清亮亮的少年声，哪个都是估得上价的，只是不知道是不是个雏。

王晰的舌不经意划过唇缘，他觉得他的生意又要开门儿了。

然而小羊羔要一点一点心甘情愿的踩进陷阱里才好，这样他的纯情才不会失真。王晰摆出老大哥的架势很有距离感的拍了拍周深的肩，并说

“你的声音很好听，不要紧张，你会唱的更好的。”他的谈吐像一个成熟又迷人的老绅士，满心满眼写的都是惜才的光。

周深看着王晰的虚假皮面心里已经笑得快翻过去，王晰能带着单薄的家底在这四九城混开，用的绝对不是这张脸。周深腹诽着，但还是绞着手指头点头应下，眼眶浮了几滴感动的泪水，然后再仰起头把那些晶莹莹的送给王晰，一派真诚。

周深几乎咬定只要他再眨一下眼睛，王晰就会立刻附在他耳边说我想睡你。然而并没有，王晰只是对他意味深长的笑，连肢体触碰也没有。

酒吧的背景音似乎小了一些，周深揉了揉耳廓，把那束花放在吧台上，有些笨拙的坐上了高脚椅。他的身量不够，要扶着吧台和椅背，踩着椅子的横栏才能坐上去。王晰很礼貌的扶了一下他的肘，说

“小心。”

周深坐稳之后和他说谢谢，王晰问他

“你到可以喝酒的年纪了吗？”

“我到啦！我今年二十岁了！”周深呲着牙像一头要咬人的小兽，奶凶奶凶的。

王晰闷笑，他半遮着嘴，声音有些严肃

“和哥哥说实话。”

上一秒还在装凶的小老虎立马蔫儿了，低着头眼神闪躲，用他的小牙碾着泛着樱色的唇，支支吾吾的说

“我……还有五个月就二十岁……反……反正也差不多嘛”周深确实还有五个月就过生日了，只不过是二十六岁生日而已。

王晰不置可否，没再追问他年龄的问题，只说

“那是可以喝一点点酒了。”王晰向吧台里伸手，酒保很明白的递给他一听旺仔，王晰单手拨开拉环倒进方杯里，然后酒保又递给他盎司杯，王晰用食指和中指掐着量酒器的细腰把一盎司百利甜加进奶里。

他把杯推到周深面前，仿佛在说——看我只是单纯的想请你喝酒，我没有别的意图。

与一杯混着奶香的月波一起，王晰送上了自己的名字

“我叫王晰。”

 

“谢谢晰哥。”周深很上道，他捧起杯先是闻了一下，再小口的啜着，那一盎司的酒仿佛石沉大海，一点味道都没有，满嘴都是甜腻的童年味道。

周深喝了一口之后猛咳，他不是装的，他是真的被甜腻糊住了嗓子。

王晰像是意料之内的贴心的给他递上纸巾，用一副果然还是小孩子的表情看他。

周深暗暗翻了个白眼，在接过纸巾时有意擦过了王晰的手指尖，冰冰凉的极舒服。周深捂着嘴咳，硬是憋出来些眼泪，挂在下眼睑上欲坠不坠，被暧昧的暖色吧台灯捉住，染上了个撩人的颜色。

王晰知道那指尖的触碰是不抵抗的意思，他倾了倾身为周深顺着气，他可以感受到手下的脊背有一瞬间僵硬，但依然接受了他的抚慰。

 

周深咳舒服了，目的也达到了，眯着眼冲着王晰笑，又说了一遍

“谢谢晰哥。”嗓间还沾着奶酒的甜。

王晰克制住了要去捏周深耳廓的冲动，给他换一杯清水。然而周深却捧着酒杯不放手，一脸我能行我可以的固执。王晰皱眉，把自己的手覆在周深手上，沉着嗓子有些严肃的说

“听话。”旋即用拇指和食指掐着杯缘把方杯提了出来。

杯子和王晰的手一块离开了周深，他只能两掌对叠搓了搓，腮里含了口泡泡，撅着嘴从左颊换到右颊，一双锃亮的眼睛在黑框眼镜下眨巴眨巴得看着王晰。

 

王晰好久没遇到这样绝的货，差点就要把兴奋和得逞挂在眼角，他咳了咳，还是绷着那一副正人君子的谈吐和周深说话，他问周深

“你还没上大学？”

“嗯。”周深颊里含着的气一下就松了，眼间都是明明白白的失落，他继续说

“我没有学费……”他的声音有些犹疑，带着难以启齿的羞赧，他似乎是不愿意把贫瘠的物质挂在嘴边，因为金钱两个字会辱没他的灵魂。

王晰只是问他

“你想学什么？”并没有与他纠结金钱的话题

“音乐！我想学音乐！”周深说音乐两个字的时候，他整个人好像一下从方才的寒冬直接入了盛夏，他每一根头发都似乎带着蓬勃，带着炙热。

“但是家里人不支持我……我只能……自己跑出来……”盛夏又极快的入了秋，朝气的火苗散得很快。

王晰了然，安抚性质的拍了拍周深的肩膀开始和他聊梦想，这是那些未涉事的年轻人都憧憬的东西，虚无缥缈却勾人心弦。

他们还聊快消的时代，聊浮躁的音乐圈现状，聊音乐人该持有如何的坚毅。

王晰惯会拿这些话诓骗少年，谁心里还没个滚滚燃烧的热血呢。

周深就没有。

王晰的沉美的低音和着舒缓的老调子，像上个世纪的唱片，把周深讲的懵懵懂懂昏昏欲睡，他又不能拆王晰的台，只能暗暗狠掐自己一把，把眼眶里盈满了泪，用一脸敬慕看着王晰。

王晰停止了说话，只是抿着唇把自己眼中虚假的慈爱拨到最大阈值，回望着周深。

周深的眼睛远比王晰认为的要清澈，带着单纯和诚挚，这样的水波让王晰想起来郑云龙，可周深是和郑云龙全然不同的，王晰更喜欢周深眼中的鲜活，郑云龙原来也有，但是后来却散了，王晰希望周深眼中的鲜活不会随着被使用的次数而减少。

王晰全然忘了是他亲手把郑云龙的鲜活一点点抹去，换成了现在空洞的情欲。

 

周深在凝望中有退缩的意思，他看了眼手机，心虚的说

“晰哥……我得回去了，不然要赶不上地铁。”

“我送你回家吧。”王晰说了他该说的话，并且知道一定会被拒绝

“不了不了，怎么能麻烦晰哥。”周深的头摇得像拨浪鼓

“那我送你到地铁站吧。”这才是王晰的真实目的

周深点了点头，捧起身边那束花上了王晰的车。

 

王晰倾身去为周深扣好安全带，他们之间的安全距离肉眼可见的缩进，周深的背紧紧贴着座椅，僵直得像一只假死的兔子。

王晰带着笑问他

“怕我把你卖了？”

周深摇摇头

“晰哥不是坏人。”他的声音实在太清澈，可以净化与普渡世间的污浊，在这样的声音里没有虚假和欺诈，他所说的每一个字都是单纯的真实，这个瞬间王晰竟也觉得自己是个良民。

周深在下车之前问王晰

“晰哥明天还会来听我唱歌嘛？”

王晰点点头，周深便和吃了糖的小孩儿一样，舌尖都带着甜蜜的雀跃得和王晰说晚安，蹦蹦跳跳的进了地铁站。

周深躲在角落看着王晰的车离开，拨通了阿云嘎的号码

“来接我。”

 

 

 

6-2

王晰到家的时候阿云嘎已经走了，他一边给阿云嘎打电话一边推开卧室的门，郑云龙不知道是睡了又醒还是没睡着，一双眼睛直直看着门口等王晰回来。

这双眼睛盯得王晰燥热，他不自觉的把晚上看见那双澄澈和郑云龙交叠，远水不解近渴，而且周深那口井还没开始挖，王晰只好用眼前的泉水漾一漾已经蹿起火的下体，他下午已经做过一次，晚上竟还是这么有活力，王晰在心里默默给自己比了个大拇哥，再写四个大字，老当益壮。

他的手机被摁成免提放在床头，接通的时候他已经和郑云龙开始接吻。

 

阿云嘎接上王晰电话的时候周深已然稳稳当当的在副驾驶坐好，正在那无聊的揪着洋牡丹的花瓣，听见公放里王晰的声音抬了下眼皮。

阿云嘎单刀直入没有废话的说

“城建打好招呼了，你人准备的怎么样？”

这四九城就是和别的地方不一样，连拆房子都是要准许的，一大串的地产商跟摇号似得排着，天天都要去雍和宫烧香。

方家是地产里有头有脸的人物，除去周家的势，怎么样是担得起一声大哥的。

城建这批拨下来拆建的名头没几个，本来是有方家的一份，谁知道惊雷地产非得要来横插一杠，周家要来搅和着死水倒没什么事，只是方家半月前就准备施工动手了，谁知却叫旁人硬生生压了十来天，要知道那流水的账天天在走，多一天就不知道要多几个零出去。

 

阿云嘎第一步棋布完了，等着王晰落第二手。

王晰在电话那头回他

“没什么问题…… ”

“……嗯啊”夹杂着阿云嘎熟悉的呻吟，和粘连的吻的声音。阿云嘎蹙眉，摸了句不着边际的

“你不让他歇歇。”

“不用。”王晰回得极冷漠

“准备再抬他几天？”阿云嘎继续讲正事。

然而王晰并没有及时的回复，而是传来不间断的呻吟和喘息。阿云嘎这车里的环绕音响质量特别好，使人如临其境。

万千旖旎，活色生香。

“最少再加半个月……啊”王晰的回复和他挺身没入的低吼一道传来，阿云嘎听得下体难受，抬手要挂断通话，却被一双小手握住了。

阿云嘎看着周深的眼睛，心想

完了。

 

车子还是被停在了路边，周深把阿云嘎的座椅往后调了调，已经跪在他腿间把阿云嘎的肉茎摸出来吮吸。

可阿云嘎和王晰的通话还没有结束，他们似乎有今晚必须说的话题，过了午夜要说不完就会失效的那种，阿云嘎梗着脖子吞了口水，继续说正事

“半个月……”阿云嘎嘴中克制不住的喘，因为周深在用舌尖一遍一遍磨过他肉茎的顶端

“只要你人靠得住，两个月也是顶得上的。”阿云嘎喘着粗气补道。

王晰那边的进度比阿云嘎快些，已经可以听见拍打的水声，难能王晰还要分神来回他

“是自家的人，嘴皮子硬实。”

郑云龙的浪叫已经炸在阿云嘎的耳边，王晰似乎也觉得他的声音太过孟浪，扬了个清脆的巴掌之后，就变成了细碎的呜咽。

阿云嘎不悦，他冲着手机说

“你怎么又打他……操。”周深正掐着他的蛋把肉茎送到喉咙深处，小脸上写满了警告。

周深知道王晰养了个绝好的应召，他也知道阿云嘎上心着，不过在他和阿云嘎做爱的时候，他不允许阿云嘎的思绪留在别人身上。

而且周深想起王晰晚上那张假正经的脸就有些不畅快，那张脸上除了做爱以外什么都写了，王晰在周深面前装的一本正经，扭头回去就干别人，周深只好把气都撒在阿云嘎的身上，左舔右舔就是不让他畅快的舒服。

阿云嘎不知道今天周深是哪里上来的脾气，脸臭得很，小手没分寸得扯着他的子孙根，凶狠狠的用牙齿碾着，阿云嘎疼得直咧嘴，但他和王晰打着电话时又不能叫周深的名字。

跟在阿云嘎身边的周家人意味着什么是不用说的。

哪怕电话那头是王晰，阿云嘎也担不起这个风险。

他只能架着周深的胳膊把他往上捞，再奉上讨好的亲吻，而周深像是要做给谁看似的，嘬着阿云嘎的舌，把吻声阔得老大。

 

王晰腾出耳朵听，他没想到这个时间阿云嘎身边还有别人，他原本只是想耍他两嘴就挂电话，未曾想对方似是和他杠上了，王晰起了心思，也在郑云龙呜咽间吮吸出大声的亲吻，连带着下体的浪涛拍打，王晰自觉更胜一筹。

周深和王晰的隔空叫板不重要，苦的是阿云嘎和郑云龙。

阿云嘎下午射过两次，精囊都空了，周深挺着腰一屁股坐下去时，他觉得他的顶端都要磨出血，沙沙的疼，而且周深还不老实，换着法得折磨他，阿云嘎实在累得受不了，只好捧着周深翻过去，把肉茎抽出来换成后入的姿势再插进去，只往周深点上狠肏，他是想着要把身下的皮孩子肏服了才好，回头赔罪回头再说。

正巧郑云龙也被王晰翻了个面，他下午被弄了两次，好不容易才把腿上的劲儿缓回来，这会却又要被拖出来拉练，他从脚尖软到大腿根，两条大筋像断了一样，跪都跪不住。王晰把他肏进被子里，他的呻吟被挤得断断续续，他股间疼极了，只好哭着求王晰

“晰哥……晰哥……别……”

“好疼…… ”啪啪两声，分明的五指印留在了郑云龙的白屁股上，随之而来的是王晰更深入的顶撞，郑云龙被干肏得快要到尽头，囫囵的话往外涌，什么求求你，快烂了，已经不着边际，不过喊得最多的还是两个字，

晰哥。

 

阿云嘎在电话这边听的眼红，他可没听过郑云龙说那么多话，也没听郑云龙喊过一声疼，他叫方家那小子玩成那样也没见哼哼两声，怎么到了王晰手底下就软的比谁都快。

阿云嘎想得忿忿，身下的力自然也猛些，不小心把周深带个趔趄，周深别过头去看他，撞到的是阿云嘎沉着阴鸷的眼，周深没说话，只掐着嗓子叫，听起来像个女人。

阿云嘎差点被吓得阳痿，他不重的拍了下周深的屁股让他正常些。

王晰在电话那头好悬也吓得射出来，他心里咂摸着阿云嘎什么时候连性取向都变了。

 

交叠的淫乱通过信号散在两处，春潮混了又混，阿云嘎感觉他肏的是郑云龙，王晰觉得他睡的是阿云嘎，饶是这么混乱也没人去挂电话，直到两边不约而同的低吟

“啊——”

这场可怕的语音交流终于结束了，阿云嘎伏在周深背上喘着粗气，想着完了，又要给小祖宗洗屁股了，但他还没忘正事儿，他对王晰讲

“明天就安排上吧，不过你自己要小心，他们的手不干净。”

王晰那边也结束了，和阿云嘎同频的喘，他说

“行。”

“你早点睡吧。”

 

 

 


End file.
